Letters from Hell
by Kiamori
Summary: Vivian DeClare did not ask for this life. She didn't ask for the titans to breach the walls. She didn't ask for her little sister to be eaten right in front of her. She definitely did not ask for her older sister to hate her. What she did ask for, however, was revenge. And it seems there is only one thing she has to do to obtain it. Join the Recon Corps and kill as much as she can.
1. Prologue

Even before, I knew that you blamed me. You never said it and you never showed it, not when I was crying in my sleep from night terrors and you sat there all night holding me. Not when you enlisted to join and I joined too. No, you never showed it to me

But I always knew.

I knew when you thought I wasn't looking. The looks you would give me behind my back, the hatred clear in your eyes. I couldn't save her. I know that. I was a coward, I was scared. I didn't know what to do and everyone was telling me to run. I know you blame me for that and I am sorry.

But you didn't see what I saw . You didn't get to see any of it. You were being pushed the opposite direction, grabbed by fearful hands and pulled away from the scene before you. You were small, smaller than the crowd that led you away. That's not your fault...

But I saw. I saw all of it.

I saw the relief in her eyes when she saw that her sister was finally there to save her. The confusion as the things huge hand grasped her and pulled her away from the ground. Away from me. The pain as it squeezed her so hard, I could hear her bones cracking through all the panic and screaming. The sadness when she realized, big sister can't help her this time. Big sister wasn't a hero. Big sister, you left me. Why?

….

She didn't have the chance to be eaten whole. No, that would have been too gracious in this cruel, cruel world. It tore her, peice by peice. I'm sure she felt none of it..but I did. You did. And just like that, she was gone. Just another human lost in the devastation. Another nameless, faceless human, gone. She means nothing to the world anymore. Vanished into the wind.

It smiled at me as it mutilated the body that we once loved.

You hate me. I know, I do too. If there was any way I could stop time, take her place and start it back again...there's no doubt about it, I would.

It will take some time before you realize. There was nothing I could have done to change this.

I was a coward, I was scared. I ran.

I'm sorry…

You said you were going interior. Being closer the King would allow you to, maybe, get him to listen. Maybe you could get high enough to talk to King on a regular basis. And maybe you could try and talk him into changing his ways. For the Sake of Humanity

You were never good at lying.

We are one in the same, you and I. I was a coward, you are one. Look me in the eye and lie to me. You're scared, just like I was.

What was the old proverb mother would constantly tell us. I'm sure you remember it. 'Fear is only as deep as the mind allows.' I never understood what that meant, not until now. I'm not going to be scared anymore. I'm not going to allow them to win, I'm not going to let them cage us in here like prey, terror-stricken and awaiting our own demise. No...they've won too many battles…

But they did not win the war.

If you didn't hate me before, you will now. I'm sure you already suspected, so I am going to answer all of your suspicions right here, right now.

I'm joining the Recon Corps.

I'm going to die for Humanity, I'm going to die for her. I'm going to die for you. I'm not going to wait behind some wall, pretending that I am making an impact on the world. I'm actually going to do something!

….

I'm sorry. You're scared. That's okay.

You know, that day, I remember something she said. Right before we left. I don't know if you do, or if you even heard. But I do.

She said…

" I love both of you so much. We're going to stay together for the rest of our lives, right? No matter what, even when we're angry at eachother. Nothing will separate us!"

Oh...if she saw us now. Would she be proud?

….

It's okay. I forgive you.

Goodbye...

* * *

Hello! This is my first SNK story and I uhh...yeah I think I actually like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I hope I am able to write more chapter.

This might be a LeviX OC idk we'll see where it goes when it gets there. ...(It probably won't)


	2. Chapter 1: The Choice

They had given them one week to pack their necessities and to say their goodbyes to their friends and families. Vivian made little effort in doing either, they didn't have much of both anyways.

Vivian could not recall what had happened before her and her sister made the decision that could make or break their life. She could not recall exactly what she was doing when the thought filtered into her mind, confusing and slightly taboo. When she confronted her sister with it, her sibling was silent, contemplating whether or not her little sister had finally lost it. Although Vivian had acted offended when her older sister told her exactly what she thought about the plan, she sometime had to wonder herself. Walking through the crowded market, the blur of people as they rushed about their day left Vivian to her thoughts.

Would she be willing to leave this all behind? Would she be willing to leave a life of carelessness, where she didn't have to worry about getting by?

Is she strong enough to leave her best friend, Elsie, so easily?

In her heart, she knew that this was what she would have to do to even begin in redeeming herself. Her brain, however, disagreed. It tried so hard to add logic to the situation that it kept Vivian up, night after night, staring out a small window that let tiny beams of moonlight that sliced through the window like silver knives. Every night, before the Big Day came, Vivian stayed up, contemplating the biggest question of them all.

Is it worth my life?

It was a selfish question but honest to say the least. Did redeeming her honor, have to cost her her life?

…

Vivian looked into her older sisters eyes once they had loaded up onto the wagon, surrounded by kids that were either their age or younger. Solemn faces circled around them, but Vivian could only focus on just one. Clutching a small pack of necessities to her chest as they sat tightly together on the splintering wood, Vivian found her answer hidden in her sister's eyes.

It was worth it. It would be worth everything …

The horses started up and the town they both knew and loved began to drift away from them. 'This choice is going to have to be worth it.' Vivian thought, looking away from the town they were leaving behind. 'There is no turning back now.'

* * *

Chapter 1. Reviews would be nice! Maybe even some ideas if you can! Chapter 2 should be up as soon as I can


End file.
